


Forty cups of coffee

by mythoughtsmymind



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffe shop AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythoughtsmymind/pseuds/mythoughtsmymind
Summary: Valentina's morning always start with a cup of coffee from her favorite café. The thing is: she doesn't know if it's her favorite café because the coffee is actually good or if it's because of the cute barista that works there and she kind of has a crush on--Coffee shop AU
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal & Juliana Valdés, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Comments: 20
Kudos: 105





	Forty cups of coffee

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the juliantina appreciation week #2 day 2- AU's  
> (the title is from a really old song btw)

The beginning of another day was marked by Valentina walking into her college’s café. It was still early in the morning when the girl entered the end of the line, starting off her day the same way she always did.

Valentina smiled to herself once she realised her order was going to be taken by her personal favorite barista. She walked up to the register and carried on with a regular interaction, greeting the barista before ordering. As Valentina was completing the order and was about to say her name, she was interrupted.

“Don’t tell me!” The barista pointed the marker at the customer in front of her.

“Ok.” She smiled and raised an eyebrow in a challenging way.

“Va-” She guessed, prolonging the first vowel. By her expression she seemed to be getting it right so far “Vanessa?” She finished with a puzzled expression.

“Close enough,” She laughed lightly “It’s Valentina.”

“Damn, I was really close,” The barista said while looking down at the cup and writing Valentina’s name “I should know by now, you come here everyday.”

“It’s okay.” Valentina shrugged, smiling politely.

“That will be $4.27” The other woman continued the regular interaction.

Valentina paid and left with a mumbled “bye”, stopping further down the counter to wait for her coffee. She pulled her phone from her pocket and started mindlessly scrolling through her Instagram until her name was called.

“Valentina?” Another barista called, startling the customer a little.

She reached for the coffee, thanking the person who handed it to her before stopping to look at the cup. Valentina seemed to have her order taken by the same barista six out of ten times she went to that café and she always added something other than just her name. It was honestly the highlight of her day.

She smiled when she saw a ‘ _ Good morning! _ ’ written under her name and glanced at the barista from her position, trying to sneakily watch her take the other customer's order. Valentina couldn’t help it, the barista was nice  _ and _ cute, she had to admit that she had developed a small crush on her.

It was slightly embarrassing, Valentina always went to that café in hopes of seeing the cute barista even though she knew she was probably just another customer to her. But it was a nice start to her day, plus the coffee was actually really good. Valentina’s morning routine consisted of going to the café as soon as she got into campus to have a little boost for a day full of classes ahead of her.

She sighed when the fact that she had classes came to her mind, snapping out of her little trance and making her leave the café to head to her first lecture of what was going to be a long day.

\---

“Valentina!” The same barista said with a huge smile the next day when Valentina was finishing her order.

“You got it.” She laughed lightly.

“Yes!” The other woman said quietly, making a little victory gesture with her free arm.

Valentina decided there was no harm in trying to invest a little bit more in their conversation, maybe something good could come out of it.

“I’m assuming you’re not Yoda?” Valentina said pointing at Juliana’s nametag.

“What do you mean?” The barista said with a straight face.

“Uh-” Valentina mentally face palmed herself, she knew there were some weird names out there but how was she supposed to guess someone would actually name their child Yoda? “Nothing.”

“I’m kidding,” The barista said with a laugh “It’s Juliana. You should’ve seen your face, though.” She continued, still laughing a little.

Valentina joined her laughter feeling extreme relief wash over her. After paying, she headed to the end of the counter, anxiously waiting to see what Juliana would have put on her cup that day.

“Valentina?” A barista called her name and Valentina quickly grabbed the cup, thanking them.

She laughed when she saw a very poorly drawn Darth Vader under her name on the cup. When she was heading out, she saw Juliana’s register was empty and enjoyed the opportunity to get slightly closer to the barista and pointing to her drawing.

“Wrong character.” Valentina said with a smile.

“Hey! I know Star Wars,” Juliana argued playfully “I just can’t draw Yoda.”

Valentina left the cafe, with a silly smile plastered across her face.

\---

Valentina was walking around campus trying to relax a little bit. She had spent the whole day there studying for her upcoming tests. Exams weeks were always highly stressing, mainly because she would spend extra hours on campus studying with basically no breaks.

All her friends had already given up on studying the whole subject and had left a couple hours before, but she was determined to do well on that exam. Around hour five, Valentina couldn’t take it anymore, she got up from her seat at the library after gathering her material and went out for a little walk to get some fresh air before finishing going over all the exam’s content.

The sun was already setting when she approached a small grass field, thinking maybe she could sit there for a while and relax a little. As she got closer, she saw someone else was already sitting there, a book opened in front of them.

Valentina thought she was going insane, because she could swear the woman sitting was the barista she had a crush on. She tried not to stare too much, but apparently that didn’t really work out.

“Valentina!” Juliana said from her spot, pointing at the other girl like she did when she was taking her orders.

“Juliana?” Valentina said confused, walking closer to the other girl. When she received a nod in response, she continued “Sorry, I’m used to the blue apron.”

Juliana laughed in response. Valentina then found herself standing still next to the sitting girl, both of them in silence.

“Do you go here?” Valentina asked, trying to fill the awkward silence.

“Yes,” Juliana started explaining, “I work part time in the café and take classes at night.”

Valentina made an o shape with her mouth, nodding slightly. She didn’t know what to do, she thought it would be awkward just walking away at that point, and honestly she didn’t really want to leave. But she had no idea what she could say to keep going with the conversation. She stuttered a little, without being able to come up with a proper sentence before Juliana interrupted her.

“You can sit here if you want.” She said, seeming a little nervous.

Valentina sighed in relief and sat down next to Juliana, laughing a little when another awkward silence filled the atmosphere.

“What are you majoring in?” Valentina was finally able to think of something to say.

“Fashion design,” Juliana answered quickly, “I’m in my first year still.”

“Wait, I didn’t know they had that course here.” Valentina said, honestly feeling surprised.

“Yeah, most people don’t,” Juliana laughed lightly “It’s not a very popular course, I guess, but it’s what I managed to get into.”

“Hey!” Valentina teased “It’s a nice college.”

“I know,” Juliana smiled “It’s just not that big in fashion.”

From then, the conversation seemed to flow more naturally. They talked about their respective courses and how they were adapting to college, since they were both still a little early into their degrees. Juliana and Valentina hit it off and didn’t really see time passing while talking.

“Oh, shit. I’m going to be late,” Juliana said when she finally checked her phone. She quickly gathered all her things and got up. “Got to go, bye” She said to Valentina, already half running to her lecture.

Valentina laughed, feeling a little dumbfounded. She yelled a quick bye, making Juliana turn on her tracks to wave goodbye before going back to sprinting. Valentina cursed to herself once she realized she didn’t get any of the barista’s social media or her number so her only form to come back in contact with her would be going back to the café.

\---

Valentina went to the café everyday, like she was used to. But it wasn’t until three days later that Juliana was actually the one to get her order. On the other days, Valentina would just show up to the café, hoping her luck would bring her to Juliana as the cashier so that she could ask her for her number. When it actually came to it, though, things went a little different from what she had imagined.

“Valentina!” Juliana exclaimed to prove she remembered her name.

“Hi,” Valentina said with a soft smile “I’ll have-”

“I honestly think I already know your order.” Juliana said, grabbing the cup. Since that was the right size, Valentina let her proceed.

“Aren’t you going to ask me just to make sure?” Valentina laughed when the barista put the cup to the side.

“Nope, it will be a surprise,” Juliana said “That will be $4.27.”

Right value too, maybe she really did know her order.

Valentina paid and moved aside, taking a few seconds to realize she still hadn’t asked for the barista’s phone number. She thought of going back to the cashier, but then she reasoned that she shouldn’t interrupt her work, mainly considering that she already had another customer.

Valentina sighed to herself, feeling a little disappointed in herself and starting to realize that maybe that wasn’t as simple a task as she had initially thought.

“Val?” A barista called after a little while.

She walked up to the counter, thanking the person who handed her the coffee before looking at the cup. First she noticed how it only said  _ Val _ instead of  _ Valentina _ and smiled to herself. When she saw the small heart drawn next to her name she felt some blush rising up to her cheeks.

Valentina thought for a while before opening her bag and ripping a piece of paper from her journal and grabbing a pen. She wrote her phone number and then folded the piece in half, writing Juliana’s name on the front of the paper.

“Excuse me?” She tried to grab one of the barista’s attention.

“Hey,” One woman walked up to her with a polite smile. “What can I help you with?”

“Uh,” Valentina hesitated before raising the piece of paper to sight. “Can you give this to Juliana later?”

“Sure.” The barista grabbed the paper, laughing lightly.

As Valentina was walking out of the café, she heard Juliana saying something a little louder to get her attention.

“Did I get it right?” She asked.

“You did.” Valentina smiled at her.

She kept heading out of the café and when she was closing the glass door, she got a glimpse of the scene going on behind her. The barista she had talked to before was standing next to Juliana and pointing in her direction while she looked down at the piece of paper she had just been handed.

Valentina lingered a little on the door, smiling at Juliana once she looked at her direction. She noticed a hint of a smile before she walked away, heading to her first class. It wasn’t typical of the girl to feel nervous, but she was for sure waiting anxiously to see if she’d get any new texts.

**Author's Note:**

> first of all i feel like i should explain the yoda thing cause after talking about it with my sister i discovered it's not every café that does it but in my campus, the people who work there can put any name and draw whatever they want on their name tags and most of them end up choosing a character they like  
> ok sooo i'm aware there are already a bunch of amazing college au's/ coffee shop au's in this fandom but i'm a sucker for them and i wanted to shoot my shot at writing one  
> this is supposed to be a mini fic but i'm gonna wait a little to see if i should keep on posting :)  
> hope you guys enjoyed it and are enjoying all the great content coming from other creators on this appreciation week :)


End file.
